


Waverly

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Dominatrix Verse [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominatrix!Gideon, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Rip and Gideon run into her ex.





	Waverly

Gideon’s lips parted with awe and her eyes were wide with excitement as she twirled around the room, taking in all the artwork on the walls. Rip only had eyes for Gideon and her pure, innocent wonder. He loved every second of it. He came up behind her and put an arm around her waist, leaning down to peck her lips. She blushed when they pulled apart. It took all of Rip’s self-restraint not to kiss the faint pink dusting on her nose and cheeks. They were in public after all.

“Do you have a favourite yet?” she asked, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“Would it be corny if I said you?”

“Extremely.”

“That’s too bad. Because you truly are a work of art. Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?”

“Three times already but I won’t stop you if you want to say it a fourth time.”

“You look beautiful,” he whispered. They didn’t get to go out much like this, but Gideon’s new boss Ray had insisted they take the two tickets to the new art gala opening. Rip had dusted off an old suit and Gideon had splurged on a full-length blue cocktail dress. He knew she was still worried it wasn’t worth the money, so he made sure to let her know just how much he liked the dress.

“Thank you.” Gideon’s eyes wandered around the room at the other patrons. “Just this once, I will admit, that maybe, working for a big corporation has its perks.”

“What, as opposed to freelancing and making extra money on the side tying up people?” he murmured in her ear, happy to see another deep blush on her face.

“Behave,” she said, voice sure and commanding. It sent a shiver down his spine.

“Yes, Mistress.” Though, he was glad that he was the only one Gideon would be tying up from now on. He pulled back and noticed the open bar on the other side of the room. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Maybe champagne if they have it. Not wine, it-”

“Gives you a headache. I know.” He kissed her temple. “I’ll be back soon.”

Rip headed to the bar and ordered two champagnes. As he leaned against it, he turned to keep an eye on Gideon, smiling as she took in the excitement of the event. At some point, he might have to thank Ray Palmer personally.

He watched as Gideon’s face suddenly contorted into a look of pain, her hand going to the dip of her neck. Rip followed her line of sight to a woman standing by a painting of forest animals. She was an Asian woman with pale skin and jet-black hair. If you asked Rip, she looked a little like Snow White. She turned and locked eyes with Gideon, a look of surprise on her face. When Rip turned back to look at his girlfriend he saw an expression on her face he knew well. One of pain and hurt and longing. He had seen it in the mirror every day after his wife had died. Rip swallowed the lump in his throat and turned back to the bartender, taking the drinks and heading back to Gideon. By the time he reached her, Waverly was already giving Gideon a hug.

Rip cleared his throat awkwardly and held out the flute of champagne for Gideon and put an arm around her waist, not out of jealousy but familiarity and support. “Your drink.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, taking the glass and looking from him to her ex. “Oh, um, Rip, this – this is Waverly, my um…Waverly, this is Rip…my boyfriend.”

Rip rubbed circles against Gideon’s hip, hoping it would comfort her and enjoying when she leaned more into his side. He smiled at Waverly. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“And you,” she said warmly with a kind smile. “Gideon and I were just talking about how much I love coming to these events. I didn’t think I’d run into her here.”

“Well, her boss insisted, and I was lucky enough to be her plus one.”

“Boss?”

Gideon cleared her throat and looked down. “Yes, I – uh – I work at Palmer Tech now. Have for a few months.”

Waverly took Gideon’s free hand and squeezed it. “That’s wonderful. Do you like it?” she asked sincerely.

Finally, Gideon looked up and met her eyes, nodding. “Surprisingly, yes.”

Waverly nodded and moved her hand up to brush back a stray curl from Gideon’s face but dropped her hand at the last second and looked at Rip apologetically. “That’s good. I’m happy for you.” Her gaze wandered to the doorway and she smiled. “I’m sorry, my girlfriend’s waiting for me, I should go.”

Rip watched as Gideon nodded and resolutely refused to turn and look. He decided to stay strong with her and squeezed her side lightly. Waverly smiled at both of them and took Gideon’s hand again.

“It was good seeing you. Maybe we could have lunch or coffee one day?” she asked hopefully.

Gideon nodded mutely. “Maybe,” she half whispered, half squeaked.

It made Waverly smile even brighter and she leaned in and cupped Gideon’s face, kissing her cheek. “Be well and be happy. Both of you.”

This time, Gideon turned in Rip’s arms as her eyes lingered on Waverly’s departure. Rip kept his eyes steadily on Gideon and held her loosely. By the time he turned to look at the entrance it was empty. When he turned back to look at Gideon, she had an inscrutable look on her face.

“Gideon?”

She inhaled sharply and stepped away. “I-I’m sorry. I think I need some air.”

He watched as she pulled away completely and headed to the main doors. Rip waited thirty seconds to give her a head start and then followed in her footsteps. He found her sitting on the steps of the museum, arms curled around herself as she sat in the slight breeze. Rip pulled his blazer off and placed it over her shoulders as he took the seat next to her. She looked at him with surprise.

“Sorry, I’m not very good at following instructions.”

Gideon smirked a little and ran a finger over his jaw as she leaned in. “Maybe I just need to dress in leather and carry a whip to get you to listen more often.”

Rip did his best not to react. While they still enjoyed playing out their fantasies and kinks, it was far less often now that Gideon had to work a proper job and Rip had Jonas to look after. Their own personal sex life had started out fairly vanilla until they had realized it was even more fun to have Gideon be his dominatrix and lover at the same time. But unless Gideon was feeling particularly flirty or teasing, trying to get a rise out of him or work him up (for someone who blushed so much, she was still somewhat of an exhibitionist, not that Rip could complain) all that remained in the bedroom.

“Mistress,” he whispered, taking her hand and kissing her palm. He hoped it would give her the control and comfort she clearly so desperately craved. She smiled, eyes still a little glossy, as she cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Gideon frowned. “What have you got to be sorry for?”

“That it still hurts. I know how it feels.” His hand unconsciously went to his bare ring finger the same time Gideon’s went to her neck. He had considered buying her a locket to remind her of himself and Jonas but hadn’t wanted to overstep or try and replace her first love. “Sometimes, I forget how in love you were. How much it must hurt even if she didn’t die, you still lost Waverly.” She didn’t flinch like she used to in the early days at the mention of the name, just kept her steely gaze on him. “But if you two hadn’t broken up, we wouldn’t be here right now, like this.”

“I know.” Gideon looked down, eyes focused on the buttons of his shirt. “And if Miranda hadn’t died…”

“I know.” They were both each other’s second but Rip had hoped they were both okay with that. His heart clenched as he thought of the look Gideon had given her ex, the bittersweet longing. “But I don’t have to run into Miranda while I’m out with you. I’m sorry, if you wanted space or to talk to her or-”

“What are you going on about?” Gideon demanded. “She’s moved on, so have I. And you already know my stance on cheating.”

“I know. I just meant it must have hurt, seeing her. And I know I should have left you alone here to grieve or process it, but I can’t stand to see you in pain, Gideon.”

“You think I’m out here because of her?” she whispered.

“Yes?” Rip nodded unsurely.

Gideon shook her head at him fondly. “No. That’s not why. I just – I came to a rather scary realization in there and I needed some air.”

“What was that?”

“That I’m in love with you.”

She looked him dead in the eyes and all Rip could do was blink and open his mouth like a goldfish. “You what? You do? You are?”

Gideon kissed him gently. “The woman I once loved so dearly was standing in front of me. The woman I was sure I was going to spend the rest of my life with, she was right there. And all I could think was how safe I felt in your arms and never wanted you to let go.”

“And that was scary?”

“Terrifying.” She took his hands in hers. “I’ve been down this road before and it didn’t end well. I’m trying to learn from my mistakes, I am. I don’t want to mess something good up again. But there’s always a chance that I might still lose you.”

He squeezed her hand. “I know how you feel.” The day he had realized he loved Gideon as much as he loved Miranda in such a small time was downright frightening.

“I-I love you. I love that you cook me dinner. I love getting to help Jonas with his math and science homework. I love waking up next to you. And I love only ever having to be your Mistress,” she whispered. “I love you, Rip Hunter. I’m sorry it took me so long to say it.”

“I love you too, Gideon. I don’t care how long it took you to say it. All that matters to me is that you mean it.” He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his shoulder, kissing the top of his head. “And as panic attacks go, yours only lasted fifteen minutes whereas mine lasted two days. So really, you’re winning.”

“I also said it at an art gala and not in the middle of having sex while you were handcuffed to the bedposts. So, I believe the score is: Gideon, two; Rip, zero.” She laughed and stood up, extending an arm to help him up and then snuggled tighter in his blazer.

“Can we go home now?” she said tiredly then blushed furiously. “I mean your house? I just – I don’t really want to be alone tonight.”

He smiled knowing exactly what she meant and kissed the tip of her nose. He kept an arm around her as they walked to the car. “Yeah, we can go home now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, Rip didn't make a big declaration because he already did a while ago. Yes, at some point that will be another addition to this universe.


End file.
